The Night Dorms Maids
by Forever Alice
Summary: A girl named Airi becomes a maid for the night dorm. She must follow any orders in order to please her masters, so that she can survive.
1. Chapter 1

To quench the thirst of the student vampires, the Chairman had decided to hire voluntary maids for the Night Class at Cross Academy. The maids were to obey any of the vampires requests such as donating blood in medical and doing normal cleaning routines and in return the maids could live happily with enough shelter, food, and spending money supplied to them.

Airi began working as a maid for about a month. He parents tragically died the year before, leaving her to fend for herself. She happened upon the school, and accepted the offer straight away. But even though she had been working for a month, she has done nothing out of the ordinary except cleaning the dorms while the night class was in session.

Airi woke up in her room. It was the first of December which meant it was the day to donate blood. Just like the first of every month. She combed her long brown hair and changed into her black and white maid dress before walking down the massive stair case into the donation room. There, she met with the other maid who began helping each other insert butterfly needles into their veins. After she finished donating she wobbled out onto the couches in the common room. She felt light headed and faint. She felt a hand reach her shoulder.

" Are you alright?" She turned and looked up. " You should eat something before you donate, you wouldn't feel so dizzy." He smiled sweetly. " By the way, my names Ichijo. I'm the vice-president of the night class. I don't believe we've met." He sat her down on the couch.

" I'm Airi. Why are you up during the daytime? Aren't you suppose to be sleeping?" She questioned. " I haven't met a vampire yet because you all sleep so much." She laughed.

" I just couldn't sleep I began to smell all of the maids delicious blood. So I thought that maybe I could snag a snack." He licked his lips looking toward the doorway to the donation room. Airi's eyes widened with fear " I don't mean biting anyone! I just meant grabbing a bag of someone's blood." He reassured her. " I might scare all the maids though, so I better just try to get back to sleep." He laughed and turned away before saying goodnight. She watched him walk up the stairs. He was the most beautiful person she's seen. She wondered what the others looked like.

Before she got caught up with her thoughts, her friend Mari, one of the cooks, handed her a blueberry muffin. " Hurry and eat, then get to work, Airi." Mari winked and then retreated back into the kitchen. Airi smiled and happily chewed her breakfast.

Today her duty was to go into town and buy cleaning supplies that was needed. She went along with a girl named Lynn. It was really a privilege to go into town because not many maids were allowed to leave the school grounds without the chairman's permission. The sun began setting by the time she returned back to the dorm. She creased her brows with worry as she sped to the dorms. The other maids must have already finished cleaning and started getting ready to sleep. Maids were not allowed to stay up past dark, to ensure their safety.

Gasping for air she reached her room. Lynn had already swept past her into the other room. Airi opened the door and began collecting her clothes. She needed to take a bath because she was so dirty from the day in the town. She went into the bathroom and began bathing, soothing her body and relaxing. But every time she heard footsteps outside the door she has an instance of nervousness. She quickly changed and tried sprinting back to her room before anyone saw her. But a force grasped her forearm as she ran. Pulling her backwards.

"AH!" She yelled then covered her mouth, remembering that the other maids were asleep already.

" Well, well, well, someone's being a bad girl, staying up past her bedtime." His blond hair shaded his bright eyes. Airi turned and bowed to him.

" I'm sorry, sir. I just came back late from town and needed to bathe before I went back to my room." She pleaded for his forgiveness. He chuckled leaning down inches from her face. His skin brushed against hers and he pecked her lips. Her eyes widened with surprise.

" Just don't let me catch you again, darling. You might regret it." He turned her around and patted her bottom gently, sending her off back to her room. Once she returned to her room and closed the door she shrunk down against the wall. Her heart was racing.

Suddenly a knock sounded from behind the door. With slight hesitation she opened it. It was the blonde man again. He stalked into her room closing the door behind him. " Actually I'm feeling kind of bored right now." He said looking around the room. " You'll let me have a little snack won't you?" He pouted. Without a response her grabbed her wrist, twirled her around so she faced away from him. He covered her mouth to prevent any rejection. STOP. She tried to muffle though his hand. She had already given blood today if she gave anything more she would collapse. She thrashed her head from side to side but he wrapped the hand that was formerly on her wrist around her chin. "I won't take too much, I promise. It will feel good too." He reasoned with her before licking the side of her neck. She shivered at his touch. Then she felt two tiny holes being pierce through her skin.

"MMPPHH!" Her throat made a piercing sound as tears rolled down her cheeks and blood pooled around her collar bone. Her body became limp, falling back onto the stranger before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

Airi woke up gasping; she felt something holding her down. Her vision was blurry. Blinking a few times her eyes cleared up. Her head was resting on a man lap, he was bandaging her neck. She heard a slap come from another room, along with yelling.

"I'm sorry, Kaname-sama! She just smelled so good I couldn't help myself!" It was the blond man's voice.

"You're disgraceful. You are only allowed to drink a maid's blood if they are willing. If they are not willing we have bags of blood to drink." A superior voice spoke.

"But her blood was so warm and her heart was beating so fast. It makes my mouth water just thinking of it. Those bags of cold blood aren't satisfying enough." The man pleaded before being smacked once again. Airi tried to sit up but the man who was bandaging her pushed her back down.

"Its okay, Airi-chan. It's me Ichijo from this morning. I'm so sorry for what happened; please don't be scared of vampires. Aido-kun just has trouble resisting blood. Especially from pretty girls like you." She heard a smile in his voice as he finished with her neck. "Alright, you can sit up now! It's all done!" Ichijo announced and helped Airi up.

"Thank you Ichijo-san" She said and sat up next to him. Aido charged into the room with Kaname stalking behind him.

"I'm very sorry for what I did!" Aido bowed his head and looked towards the ground. Kaname stepped forward taking Airi's hand between his.

"To compensate for this we will give you some extra spending money on your next pay-day. Are you feeling a little better yet?" She looked up at him smiling weakly.

"Yes, I'm feeling much better. I hardly feel dizzy." She bounced up to demonstrate but wobbled toward the floor. Ichijo caught her quickly, scooping her legs up so she was in his arms.

"I'll just take her back to her room so she can sleep, Kaname-san." Ichijo smiled and Kaname nodded his head in approval. Ichijo walked out of the room with Airi.

"You don't have to carry me I'm pretty heavy! I can walk, I promise!" Airi pleaded but Ichijo ignored her request and continued until they were back in her room. He sat her down on her bed.

"Do you need anything else before I go to class?" He creased his forehead.

"No-no! Thank you so much! I'll be fine now. I'm sorry I kept you from your classes." She apologized and bowed her head. Her eyes widened from the sudden feeling of warmth on her forehead. Ichijo pulled away.

"Sleep tight, Airi-chan." He walked out of the door closing it behind him. Airi touched her forehead and felt her cheeks begin to redden. She flopped back onto her bed sighing with relief. Shaking her head she thought _don't fall in love with him Airi! It's a bad idea! Just go to sleep, you aren't thinking straight right now. Too much has happened tonight. _She closed her eyes and slept, unaware that she was being guarded the whole night.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Airi was sent a letter from Kaname to clean one of the dorm rooms. She quickly hurried off with a cart of cleaning supplies and wheeled into the room. The door instantly shut behind her. Startled, she looked to the source of the slammed door. There was blond hair accompanied by an evil smirk.

"Ah, Hello Aido-san! Kaname told me to clean this room..." She held up the letter signed by Kaname.

"Call me Aido-sama." He said blandly and took the letter.

"…Aido…sama." Airi said hesitantly and began to feel her limbs becoming stiff.

"Are you sure that was Kaname that sent this letter?" He tilted his head in question. "…. I sent this letter." He nodded.

"Aido! Unfreeze me right now!" She yelled.

"Ah-ah" He taunted "Aido-_sama ,_is what you're suppose to say._" _He held two fingers up to her mouth so she wouldn't speak. " Since you've been such a naughty girl, I'll have to punish you."

Aido circled around Airi inspecting her whole body as she stood frozen. "You know Kaname-sama isn't here tonight?" Aido said while lift his eyebrows. "He went out to do some research on a level E vampire that's been roaming around the town." He smiled and delicately tilted Airi's chin up with the tips of his fingers. "That means you and I are alone tonight." His smile grew wider, revealing his fangs.

"Aido please stop! You'll still get in trouble for this! Ichijo-san is still here! And- and Kaname will find out anyway!" Airi pleaded struggling against the ice.

"Actually Ichijo is preoccupied by a meeting with the Chairman. So the timing right now, is perfect." Aido brought his fangs to the nape of Airi's neck. He covered her mouth with his right hand before biting down. She screamed into it before becoming mesmerized by the sound of him sucking her blood. Her body trembled with ecstasy and surrendered to him. He released her from the isolation and carried her limp body to his bed. Sitting up, he licked the last few droplets of blood from her neck and began to kiss her lips slowly and succulently. She moaned in protest. Her brain was fighting her body but it utterly failed her. Aido fingered the lace to the top of her maid's uniform and pulled it down below her breasts revealing her bra, which he pulled off. She whimpered and weakly grabbed his wrist to stop him, only to be pushed away.

He began to fondle her breast in one hand and held her up with the other. His tongue licked her lips, demanding entrance. "Open your mouth." He whispered and smoothed his tongue with hers. He breathed heavily from his nose as a growl escaped from his throat. Airi's slight protests and moans egged him on further. His lips made their way down to her breasts where he gently sucked on her nipples, bobbing his head and switching between them for a moment before choosing one to indulge on. Airi groaned in a high needy voice.

Aido's hands moved down her body, slipping the uniform off of her. His hand slid down between Airi's legs and began to caress down there. Her cheeks turned a brighter pink as her head began to spin. "Ah…" She whimpered quietly and scrunched her eyebrows. He pulled her underwear down, illuminating the lips of her vagina. He rubbed her slit up and down and then circled her clit. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, burying her face against him in order to avoid his gaze.

"Don't be so shy Airi." He smiled and thrusted a finger inside of her. She gasped in surprise. He began thoroughly dipping in and out of her, covering his fingers with her juice. He pushed her down onto the bed and began tearing off his own clothes. He spread her legs open wide, holding his erection between them. He teased her pussy with the tip of his penis, sliding it up and down her slit before stopping at her love-hole. " You're going to enjoy this, my little doll." He buried his dick into her wet, dripping pussy, grinding is pelvis against hers.

" AHHH!" She hollered and covered her face. Her secretions leaked all over his erection as he pumped in and out, moaning as he ravaged her. Her breasts began to bounce in time with his rhythm and his scrotum slapped against her pussy lips. He raised her legs up and began sucking on her toes, playing around with them in his mouth. She moaned loudly . He began to breathe heavily while he plunged further into her with more strength. His hair began to drip with sweat and covered his eyes in a messy fashion. He made one final thrust before pulling out and creaming all over her belly. They both lied down in a jumble of huffing and moaning.


	4. Chapter 4

" So anyway I'd like to-" The chairman was alarmed by the sudden distanct look in Ichijo's eyes. " Ichijo-kun, are you alright?" he asked while sitting behind his desk which seperated the Chairman from Ichijo. Ichijo's face was filled with worry and sorrow all at one he sprang up from his seat and bolted toward the door before ripping it off it's hinges. He sprinted toward the night dorms and up the stairs to the room where he smelled Airi's blood.

His eyes focused in on the two figures sprawled out on the bed and brought his hands up to his head and creased his eyebrows before jolting inside. " YOU BASTARD!" He yelled and clawed at Aido, grabbing him and throwing him on the floor. " YOU FUCKING PIG, HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Aido held his forearms up to block his body.

" I couldn't help it, it's like I was hypnotyzed!" Aido pleaded and Ichijo grabbed his face and brought his close so that he was staring into his eyes.

"That's no excuse you idiot. If I could I would kill you right here, right now. But I'll just have to wait and see what Kaname does to you." Ichijo whisphered coldly before pushing him down again. He turned around to see Airi looking down at him. Her face was flushed and tear-stricken.

" Ichi_jo_…" Her voice broke as she began to cry. He got up and scooped her up, carrying her to his room. He gave her a robe and drew a bath. While he waited for the water to fill up the enormous tub he went back to the couch where she sat. Her arms were cradling her legs that were scrunched up against her chest. " Why do all these bad things happen to me?" she cried to him as her put an arm around her shoulder to comfort her. " Why did my parents die, and why did I have to come her, and-and…." She sniffled and buried her head in her knees.

" It's because you're to pretty for your own good." He rubbed her back. " I'm sorry this happened, I really wish I could kill him." He shook his head in frustration and went back into the bathroom to turn the water off. " The bath is ready so you can go in now." She walked in and began to close the door but stopped so that the door was framing her body.

" Will you still be out here when I come back out?" she questioned.

" Yes. I'll be waiting right here so that no one comes in here. A lot of vampires can smell your blood right now, so I'll protect you." He said and motioned for her to go inside. She cleaned rinsed off with the showerhead before stepping into the tub. She layed down and soaked wishing this was enough to erase what had just happened.

As Ichijo waited he heared Kanames car pull up outside. He watched from the window in his room and shortly after heard a knock on his door. Kaname entered. " Alright, What happened? I can smell blood everywhere."

" You should ask fucking Aido what happened! He attacked and raped Airi! She's in the bath right now." Ichijo said in a frenzy.

" I'll deal with Aido. But we need to find a way to protect Airi, a lot of vampires have been…..curious about her." Kaname said and closed the door behind him and walked over to the couch. " You seem to have a strong attatchment to her. You might be the only one who can help protect her." He said calmly. " You must perform a type of blood bond with her so that no other vampire can drink from her, or at least they will have a harder time trying to get her blood than without it."

"What are you talking about Kaname-sama? I've never heard of such a thing." Ichijo said in wonder.

" I'll talk to you more about it later. Right now I have to find a way to punish that idiot." Kaname stood up and closed the door.


	5. Chapter 5

Airi stepped out of the bathroom in the clothes that Ichijo left for her. They were oversized for her body making her look even smaller than she really was. The mark on her neck felt excrutiatingly painful and looked even more painful than it felt. The colors bruising around her neck spread down to her collar bone. She touched the side of her neck wishing that it would go away.

Ichijo stood up from his chair and offered her some tea. She looked at the beautiful tea set he laid out on the coffee table and found it impossible to refuse the offer. She sat down next to him and sipped the chai tea from her tea cup and cringing ever few minutes from the pain in her neck. Ichijo turned to her " I can heal that mark on your neck, if you want? I'm not as experienced with healing as Kaname-sama but I would really feel better with that mark gone and I think you would too."

" Um…I ah— " She hesitated. _I'm scared of his teeth. _ She thought to herself as she debated.

" Please, it'll only take a minute." He inched closer to her and brushed the hair away from her neck. He took the tea cup from Airi and set it down on the table and then placed his mouth on her neck. Her breathing became heavier as she felt his breath on her neck. She brought a hand up to her mouth to silence her uneasy mumbles as Ichijo licked the wound on her neck. She couldn't help but blush. " All done!" He announced and smiled " doesn't it feel a bit better now?" Airi was glad it was gone and gave a slight smile to Ichijo.

Kaname entered the room once again. " Aido has been suspended for one month and will receive different punishments from me every week." He sat down across for Airi and Ichijo. " Now, I want to talk to you both about the blood bond. You both will have to agree to it, if it is what you want." Airi intterupted.

" You're not gonna make me into a vampire, are you?" She asked with concern.

" No, it's nothing like that. I want Ichijo to do a certain blood bond with you, which means that you will be able to communicate telepathically with you, when you wish to. He will not be able to read your mind unless you let him. That way if you are attacked by another vampire you can let him know right away. The downside to this is that he will be able to control you even if he can't read your mind. In the past vampires have used this tactic on humans to become their slaves. But I'm sure Ichijo would never do this to you because he seems to care about you immensely. But it is up to you two to think about it and decide." Kaname nodded and waited for an answer.

" Well, I'm okay with it, if Airi is okay with it. It would be very helpful." Ichijo said and turned toward Airi.

" Ummm… I think it's a good idea. It's just kind of scary to think about. But I want to do it." She agreed " How do we do it?"

" It's simple. Ichijo must drink a large amount of your blood to the point were you grow unconcious. Then we will transfuse his blood into you, like a regular blood transfusion. It might be a little uncomfortable for a few days because your body will be adjusting to a vampires blood." Kaname answered.

They went through with the transfusion and a few days later Airi was able to get up from her bed.

" How do you feel?" Ichijo asked, startling Airi.

" How long have you been here?" Airi asked unaware that anyone else was in the room.

" I was here before you got up from bed" He laughed and handed her some water. " You slept for a really long time. I was scared that you weren't going to wake up.

" Yeah, my head feels very heavy do we find out if the bond worked?" She held her forhead and looked out the window. " Should I try to let you into me head?"

" Yeah lets see if it works" Ichijo was excited about this new power.

" I feel kind of dumb, I don't really know what to do." She said

" Just think of me." Ichijo answered. Airi thought and tried to open her mind to him but it didn't seem to work. " Maybe it still needs more time? I can't tell what you're thinking. Kaname did say that it takes a while for it to work, so we'll just rest on it for now."


End file.
